


Season of The Witch

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F, if you squint there's a plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: It's baby George's first birthday party. Ruby doens't get it, and Christina is bored.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	Season of The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> We're all in agreement that most of that finale didn't happen right? Cool cool cool cool cool...  
> This is based on a prompt by @Faithbethhyden on tumblr :) thanks for the inspo!

Christina has always had a healthy, if not voracious, sexual appetite. Despite her sheltered, if not isolated, upbringing, because magic was truly a conduit to all things, and Christina’s curiosity sprouted pretty early on.

Sexuality was always something to explore and enjoy, and enjoy she did. But she’s never had this ardent desire to consume and be consumed by another person, to be swallowed whole and overtaken by someone, the way she feels when she looks at Ruby Baptiste. She wants to surrender to her, give her everything she asks for, share every treasure she owns with her, magical or otherwise. She can’t get enough of her. Which is why she loves watching her do anything at all, and why she’s watching her now, getting ready for baby George’s first birthday party. 

She lounges comfortably on her side–she has the perfect view from the bed–legs crossed casually as she watches Ruby get dressed, chatting casually, but nothing that requires too much commitment.

“I don’t understand birthday parties for one-year-olds,” she says, clasping one garter, then the other. “It’s for the parents more than anything. Do you remember your first birthday party? No. No one does.” 

When she looks up, Christina is giving her _that look_ , and Ruby tsks. 

“What are you doing looking at me like that?” 

Christina shrugs innocently and sits up, hands joint on her lap. “Just enjoying the view.” 

Blue eyes inevitably land upon Ruby’s chest and Christina sighs sorrowfully. 

“Do we absolutely have to go?”

“Yes,” Ruby says curtly. 

She grabs her dress from a nearby chair; a nice polkadot dress, perfectly fine for the occasion that requires some assistance with the zipper, and Christina jumps to her feet without being asked. 

“You said it yourself,” she starts as she pulls the zipper slowly up, pausing to leave a kiss between Ruby’s shoulders, smiling at the goosebumps that rise from it before securing the metal tongue in place and meeting Ruby’s eyes in the mirror as she slips her arms around her waist. “He won’t remember if we don’t come.”

She kisses the side of her neck, not shy about using her tongue, and Ruby leans into her, eyes closing briefly against the sensation as Christina slides a hand up Ruby’s torso.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” she croons, one wandering hand cupping Ruby’s breast and the other hiking up her dress as she continues to kiss her neck into submission. 

Ruby’s breathing is becoming labored, and Christina can feel her start to give in. She barely gets under her dress when Ruby grabs hold of her hand and turns to look at her, eyes dark, and panting a little, but very much with her mind made up. 

“Don’t be a distraction,” she says huskily, pulling Christina’s hand out from under her dress, giving her knuckles a soft kiss before dropping it and practically peeling herself off of her. “We’re going,” she adds sternly, then with a fleeting glance at Christina’s lips, “And you will absolutely make it up to me later.”

Christina sighs, hanging back until she’s sure to keep her hands to herself, and then follows Ruby out.

It’s an outdoor party, and she prays for rain. 

********

“I should have come as William,” Christina whispers in Ruby’s ear. 

They’re standing by the drinks table, and Christina can’t help but notice all the curious eyes on her. 

“I told you, it’s just family,” Ruby replies, handing her a cup of something she’s yet to try but can smell already. Something with rum. 

“Plus,” she adds, “I wanted you here, not William.” 

And then she looks at her very distinctly, and Christina gives her a playful glare. “Now who’s giving who looks?” 

Ruby bites her lip, and then remembers herself, putting a few more inches between them. 

“Anyway, who do you think makes a backyard full of Black folks more uncomfortable? A white lady in a dress, or a white devil in a suit?”

Christina would argue that she could kill everyone here without breaking a sweat if she wanted to, but that’s not the point Ruby’s trying to make, so she nods. 

“Fine. Point taken.” 

At some point they get separated. Some of Letitia’s boarders are musicians and singers that run in the same circles and it’s apparently catch-up time with Ruby, so Christina is stuck with Tic and crew. 

They’re talking about renovating the house, what connections they all have that they can use for discounts. 

“I can work up a spell for that. I can teach you,” she offers and Tic glares at her. 

“Good old fashion labor is just fine,” he counters roughly and Christina throws her hands up. 

Leti, who is bouncing baby George on her hip, cuts in, “Now, hold on, let’s not rule her out just yet. We’re not exactly swimming in it.”

“You can take the lead if you want, cousin,” Christina tries again. “Some men are threatened by female leadership.”

She bites back a grin at the look on Tic’s face, but Leti intervenes by shoving baby George into Christina’s arms so she can go bring out the take, dragging Tic along with her, grumbling something to him about promising to behave for once.

Christina likes George. As far as expressing his wants and needs, he’s pretty straightforward. If he cries, there could be one of three things wrong, and that simplicity is what she admires most in him. Ruby’s babysat enough that Christina’s learned his ever changing likes and like-not’s. Right now, he’s really into any object that will dance around in his face, so Christina whispers a simple incantation and the colorful ribbons hanging off his pacifier begin to dance in the air. 

The other guests, mostly adults, are too engrossed in their own conversations to pay them any mind, and so Christina relishes in the baby’s delight. He bounces and laughs in her arms, reaching for one ribbon then the other, yelping excitedly whenever he manages to catch one, and this in turn makes Christina laugh. She holds George close to her and kisses his cheek, a nice big, loud kiss before she swings him up in the air, getting another loud squeal. 

She catches Ruby watching her and there’s warmth, but there’s also something a little more scandalous brewing there, and Christina returns the heated look. Leti comes back just then, bouncing curious stares between Christina and Ruby, approaching her wearily. 

“I’ll take him. He’ll need a diaper change before cake.”

“Oh, sure.”

Christina hands him over and immediately finds Ruby across the yard again. Leti rolls her eyes and carries the baby into the house. 

Ruby appears to inhale deeply before excusing herself from the circle of people she’s been chatting with, and shoots Christina one more look before heading for the door at the side of the house. 

Christina passes Tic carrying a large blue cake on her way, but she’s too distracted to notice him glaring at her. 

Inside the house, she sees Ruby disappear around a corner and she follows her, walking as quietly as possible so as to not to let her heels give away their location. 

“I don’t think Letitia’s going to like this,” Christina says upon reaching the bottom of the darkroom stairs. 

“Oh,” Ruby frowns. “Yeah, you’re right, we should just get back--”

Christina grabs Ruby’s arm, pulling her toward her before she can leave, and guides her back until they hit the nearest wall. 

Ruby laughs, and Christina zeroes in on her lips as she slowly, and sternly says, “Don’t you dare go back up there.”

“Why? Aren’t you having fun?” 

Hiking up Ruby’s dress, Christina shrugs, “Well, I am now.” 

Ruby gives a small gasp when Christina teases her, one finger grazing her teasingly through her underwear. 

“Let’s go home,” she whispers, kissing the corner of Ruby’s lips. 

“Don’t you want to wait for George to open his presents?”

“George will be napping by the time they get to his presents. Besides,” she says, slipping her hand down past the lacy waistband, “I’d rather take you home so I can ravage you properly.” 

Ruby smiles as she rests her head against the wall, observing Christina’s face not unlike how Christina often does Ruby’s, an added touch of affection that gives Christina pause. She averts her gaze briefly. She’s always taken by surprise by these moments of tenderness. They hit her over the head and leave her feeling almost uneasy, unaccustomed to it. Ruby knows this, she picked up on it pretty early on. 

“You shouldn’t do magic in public like that,” she tells her softly. “It’s too risky.”

“But he likes it,” Christina replies, allowing herself to lean comfortably against Ruby, stealing a swift peck. 

Ruby smiles wider. “You’re such a sucker for that kid.”

“He’s fine,” She shrugs. 

She truly enjoys being around George. A child’s approach to the world is similar to the way Christina likes to experience things herself; with an open curiosity and receptive acceptance untainted by the boundaries built by the experience of being an adult. She can appreciate that, and encourages it. 

“You keep doing things for him just to make him laugh,” Ruby starts, softly because Christina’s already trailing her mouth down the side of her neck and resuming her hand’s journey between her legs, “he’s going to walk all over you when he gets older.” 

“I would never let a man walk all over me,” she replies against Ruby’s skin, breathing her in as she finds her center, wet and hot, ready for her. “You however,” she pulls back, stare focused upon lust filled brown eyes as she fills her, pressing the heel of her palm against her clit when she hits the hilt. “You can have whatever you want from me.”

Ruby gasps softly and rolls her hips against Christina’s hand, hands flying up to brace her shoulders when her leg is lifted and hooked onto a slip hip. 

“So, what do you want?” Christina asks, driving into Ruby slowly, but firmly, taking her time dragging her fingers out, and in again. 

“Kiss me,” Ruby breathes.

Christina moans at the meeting of their lips, shivering at the first taste of Ruby’s tongue against her own, the sensation sending her nerve endings into overdrive, fueling her thrusts, which go deeper with every repeated motion until Ruby keens against her lips, hips thrusting in equal cadence with Christina’s hand, meeting her at every motion, and Christina is grateful for the location Ruby’s chosen, because her tiny whimpers of pleasure are getting louder, and Letitia would never let them live it down if she caught wind of what they’re doing in her home.

She loves having Ruby this way, loves their kiss breaking by her inevitable release, loves swallowing those moans and letting them fill her soul as she coaxes Ruby closer and closer to her breaking point.

“More?” She asks and Ruby nods her head, too far gone for words, and Christina gives it to her, fucking her faster, the way she likes when they’re short on time, and it’s only a few moments before she crashes down, hips bearing down.

Christina is still mesmerized, no matter how many times she gets to do this, by how overwhelmingly wet it makes her. She kisses Ruby through the waves, gathering the simmering heat upon her tongue with every kiss, allowing the silky wet vice around her fingers to ease up before slowly removing them, and then she watches with fascination as Ruby grabs her wrist and brings her hand up between them to lick clean. 

“Jesus,” Christina pants pathetically at the feel of Ruby’s tongue swirling sinfully around her digits. 

A light above them flickers and then goes out, leaving them in near darkness save for the one working bulb in the room. It distracts Christina long enough for Ruby to flip their position so that it’s Christina with her back against the wall as she kisses her deeply, but not nearly enough, leaving Christina to chase Ruby’s lips when she pulls back, smiling as she guides her to lean against a nearby table with photo tongs and various other tools only Letitia knows how to use, and then gathers up Christina’s skirt, hiking up the tailored fabric. 

“I want you in my mouth,” Ruby husks near Christina’s lips, disappearing before she can steal another kiss. 

Christina settles back, bracing herself on the edge of the table, panting already at the sight of Ruby sinking to her knees before her. Outside, she can hear Aticus gathering people around. As Ruby slides her underwear down and off, one foot at a time. Letitia’s muffled voice can be heard leading people into something, and as Ruby’s tongue lands upon her aching core, the far away, yet distinct, sound of “Happy Birthday” begins. 

“Ruby…” 

Christina moans loudly when Ruby spreads her legs with gentle push of her hands on either thigh and sucks and licks. Once upon a time, Ruby was almost shy about touching her, testing and prodding, asking Christina what she liked and how she liked it, now there is a confidence to the way she touches her. Now, she can drag her to the edge and leave her on the brink with just the tips of her fingers and the flat of her tongue.

Now, Ruby takes the power she knows she holds over Christina and uses it to torture her into blissful madness, leaving her tittering on the edge with kisses and careful swipes of her tongue until Christina’s legs are shaking and her chest is heaving. 

Christina’s hands tighten fiercely over the edge of the table, so hard she can feel it pinching her palms. Before she can plead her case, Ruby’s lips latch onto her clit, alternating between sucking and licking, giving no room for anything but the sweet, sweet release and Christina is straining to keep her voice down, neck arched, eyes up at the ceiling as Ruby laps at her, and continues to do so until Christina’s pulling her hips back at the overstimulation. 

She’s panting still when Ruby gets to her feet, a satisfied smirk on her face as she leans in for a kiss Christina receives with gusto, moaning into it.

“We should get back now. For real.” 

“Absolutely,” Christina nods, but holds Ruby securely between her legs, hands firmly planted on her ass as she licks into her mouth. 

Ruby sighs, and moans a little when Christina’s hands move up to her chest, breaking away instantly, glaring like she’s annoyed, but clearly still pretty worked up. 

“You are the devil,” she says, smoothing her dress down as Christina sighs and hops off the table. 

“Fine,” she pouts. “Let’s go.” 

“Let’s give it an hour and then we can go home, okay?” 

“Mmhmm.”

Christina follows Ruby up the stairs, eyes trained on her ass. She’s only pulled from her trance by the door that opens abruptly above them. Atticus, looking perfectly miffed, stands back, holding it open as they exit. 

“Hello Atticus,” Christina says in passing. 

“Leti’s looking for you, Ruby,” he says, ignoring her.

“Okay, I’ll go find her.” 

“Beautiful house,” Christina adds before leaving him standing there, shooting daggers at her with his eyes. 

One day he’ll try to kill her again, and maybe she’ll try to kill him again, too, but until then, she’s thoroughly enjoying making his life miserable by just existing. 

Men are so easy. 


End file.
